Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional heat exchanging apparatus of the above-described falling liquid film type. The heat exchanging apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a falling through hole provided on a bottom of a storage tank and a heat transfer medium circulation pipe suspended from the storage tank. And, the heat exchanging apparatus is structured to exchange heat with a heat transfer medium circulating in the heat transfer medium circulation pipe while dropping heated fluid from the falling through hole to be distributed and flown down in the liquid film form following an outer surface of the heat transfer medium circulation pipe. As this heat exchanging apparatus can perform heat exchange between the heated fluid and the heat transfer medium efficiently, cooling processing, for example, of hot water can be performed quickly and surely.